


Gateway Getaway

by McKayRulez



Category: Stargate (1994), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Archaeology, Christmas, Desert, M/M, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: This is not the getaway Jack was expecting when he heard that him and Daniel would be alone for Christmas on a different planet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I wrote for the holidays. Merry Christmas. :)

Jack looked around the expanse of desert and ruins, as he sat crouched next to Jackson, who from what he could tell was playing in a dirt hole. "You sure this is what you want?" He asked, not understanding the appeal of the sun burning down their backs and sand finding it's way into every crevice known to man. 

"I'm sure." Daniel replied, not bothering to look up from the relic he was dusting off and inspecting. 

"But it's just old pots and pans and whatnot. Not a pond for fishing in sight. How is this fun?"

Jackson wiped the sweat off his brow, leaving a mark of dust upon his forehead and looked up. "It's fun to me Jack. We're learning about cultures long lost. It's interesting." He added with enthusiasm. 

Jack raised an eyebrow, giving Jackson a look. "Really?.. Really? For Christmas?" Jackson just looked on, not backing down. Jack sighed. "Alright." He waved his hands reluctantly. 

Daniel smiled and gave Jack a peck on the cheek. "Thanks Jack."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Jack responded and got up from the holes ledge and over to his beach chair he had brought with him. He laid down and put on his sunglasses. "I don't see why we had to come all the way out here to a different planet with something you could have done at any time in our own sandbox." 

"What we uncover here could be important to the people who live near here." Daniel continued on in justification. 

"Uh huh, right." Jack closed his eyes, put in ear buds to the sounds of the waves and tried to imagine that he was at a beach and not in the middle of nowhere for Christmas of all days. This lasted awhile and it wasn't really working but he kept at it. His mind drifting to different topics. How did he get fish in his pond? Was he missing an episode of the Simpsons? He wondered. Ugh, he was bored. Daniel was gonna owe him big time. Not that this type of thing wasn't a common occurrence by now, but what could he say? 

Jack's thoughts where interrupted by a tug on his arm, he opened his eyes to see Daniel already up and was showing off some sort of relic, babbling on about it's history. Eye's big and bright with fascination. Not understanding a word, but enjoying Daniels interest, Jack just smiled. 

Yeah, this desert planet may not have been what he had been expecting for his holiday getaway with Daniel that he thought it would be, but what could he say? He liked spoiling his little Daniel.


End file.
